Young Sandy Cheeks
by codywrasman
Summary: In Texas the year is 1988 a 14 year old squirrel and her twin brother Randy befriends two friendly Rabbits Named Cody and Jared follow along as Sandy and her new friends go on some whacky adventures ( I don't own spongebob or any of the characters crossover characters included )
1. Chapter 1

In a room

What the room showed

In the room there was test tubes some filled with chemicals and colorful liquids

All of a sudden a young female squirrel appears

Sandys P.O.V. My name is sandy cheeks I live in a little town in Texas I am just 14 years old

Sandy cheeks ( mixing baking soda and vineger )

The young squirrel watches as the vinegar and baking soda cause a chemical reaction

Sandy cheeks ( seeing the reaction makes her giggle )

all of a sudden another squirrel barges in

Randy Cheeks" HEY SANDY

Sandy AAHH

Randys yelling scares sandy into spilling the vinager and baking soda reaction

Sandy" WHAT THE HECK RANDY

Randy cheeks (stands there )

Sandys P.O.V That is Randy my Brother

Randy cheeks" We have new neighbors

Sandy cheeks" Huh

Randy Cheeks" Yeah come on

Sandy" Randy I am busy

Randy Cheeks ( grabs sandy forces her out of her room )

Sandy cheeks" Hey

With that the two squrreles run down the stairs

As they go out they pass the calender that says 1988 on it

May 27 1988

Once the two squrrles come on they see two bunnies moving in one was a golden jack rabbit and the other was a Oreo cookie colored bunny

Cody Well jared are new home

Jared Wow!

Cody Better then ohio

Cody Goodbye Ohio Hello Texas

Jared" Yep.

Ma Cheeks " Hello

Pa cheeks" Welcome to the neighboor hood

Jared" Thank you! :)

Cody" Thanks

Pa cheeks" Were your parents

Cody" Kitchen

Jared" Yeah.

Randy Cheeks" Howdy y'all my name is Randy this is my sister Sandy.

Sandy" uh howdy.

Hi my name is Cody and this is jared

Jared" Hi! :)

Randy" Hello welcome to Texas here we have rodeos brisket space center and more

Cody" Um thanks for the information

Jared Thank you. :)

Sandy cheeks" Mostly rodeos

Jared Ah!

Do you guys have any arcades here

Randy Cheeks" Of course we have those almost everywhere

Cody" Do they have pac man

Randy Cheeks" Yes

Jared"Ooh!

Cody" Yay

Jared" I like that! :)

At the living room

Cody Lets see if the tv works here

Jared Hmm...

Cody turns on the tv to reveal MTV playing the music video Hungry by Eric Carmen

Eric Carmen ( sings ) You're mine and tonight Now I've got you in my sights With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise I've got hungry eyes I feel the magic between you and I

Jared" Well, look at that!

Cody" it works I can plug in the NES

Jared" Sweet! :)

Cody" But before i do that I wanna watch this ( sits down on the couch to watch the music video playing on MTV )

Jared (Sits down and watches the tv with Cody)

Randy Cheeks ( sits down as well )

Sandy cheeks Meh (sits down as well )

Sandys P. O. V. It was a good song everytime I hear that song I still think of the two bunnies my and my brother befreinded that day

Sandy cheeks (signs as she relaxes )

8mo ago

Later at the arcade

8mo ago

Jared was playing pac man

While Jared was playing a song begins to play

The song was called Jump by Van Halen

Jared Aw, yeah! :D

Randy Cheeks You can do it

Sandy cheeks" Yeah just 87 pellets to go

Cody Yeah

Jared I know I can do it! :)

Cody Do jared do it

Jared" I believe in myself. :)

Boom box guy ( playing ) Don't Stop Believing by Journey

The song Don't stop believin' Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people Don't stop believin'  
Hold on Streetlight people

The song plays as they Jared concentrates on the game

Jared (Concentrates on the game)

All of a sudden jared wins

Jared (Gasps) I did it! :D

Cody YEAH

Jared YIPPEE! :D

Cody" All thanks to you him box guy

Boom box guy" Your welcome

Boom box guy" ( plays )

Jared: Yep. :)

Sandy cheeks :)

Sandy cheeks" Y'all Havin fun so far

Jared Yep! :)

Sandy cheeks" Welcome To Texas

Jared" Thank you. :)

Randy Cheeks" Y'all gonna like here I guarantee

Jared" I like it here already! :)

Cody" Any stores here

Sandy cheeks" Theres the lone star store its a convenient store

Boom box guy

Jared Ooh, yeah! :D

Sandy cheeks " Care to see the store

Cody" Can boom box guy come

Sandy cheeks" Sure

Jared Great! :)

Cody" Yay come on

Sandy cheeks ( walks to the store )

Cody ( follows sandy )

Jared (Follows Cody and sandy)

Randy Cheeks ( follows )

Boom box guy ( follows )

At the convenient store

Cody (gets six pack of Pepsi )

Jared" I like this! :)

Cody" Yep I got the Pepsi

Jared" Yep. :)

Cody" Are you gonna get anything ?

Jared" Hmm... I honestly can't think of anything.

Sandy cheeks" I got mixed nuts

Jared"Ah.

Cody" Yeah

At the check out

Store clerk" That will be $3:73

Cody ( gives the clerk the money )

Store clerk" Thank you

Soon the guys were walking home

Jared" That was fun! :)

cody" Yeah.

Jared I actually like it here! :)

Cody " Yep

Jared Yeah. :)

The gang just walked home

Come back to claire and codys married life rp

Jared: Ok. :)

The next day it was the first day of school

Cody (wakes up )

Jared (Wakes up as well)

Voice Cody Jared get up its your first day of school

Cody Rigth ( gets ready )

Jared (Gets ready as well)

Cody (Puts on pants a long sleeve blue red yellow green shirt and then a jean jacket )

Jared (Puts on a pair of jeans and a Guns and roses band T shirt)

cody ( goes down for breakfast )

Jared (Goes down for breakfast as well)

Cody ( gets a box of frosted flakes )

cody ( pours some in his bowl then gives the box to Jared )

Cody ( starts eating )

Jared (Starts eating as well)

After they eat breakfast

They waited for the bus

Cody ( waiting for the bus )

Jared (Waiting for the bus as well)

Randy Cheeks

Sandy cheeks ( waiting as well )

Randy Cheeks ( While we wait puts on his headphones and plays music )

( What Randy was listening to was Walk of Life by Dire Straits )

All of a sudden the bus comes

Jared (Turns to Cody) Well, Cody, this is it.

Cody Yep ( boards the bus )

Jared (Boards the bus as well)

Onboard people were were throwing things and other stuff

Jared Goodness gracious.

Boom box guy ( playing blitzkrieg bop *

Hey Ho, Lets Go  
Hey Ho, Lets Go  
Hey Ho, Lets Go  
Hey Ho, Lets Go

They're forming in a straight line  
They're goin through a tight wind  
The kids are losing their minds  
Blitzkreig Bop  
They're piling in the backseat  
They're generation steam heat

Cody ( takes a seat )

Jared (Takes a seat as well)

Sandy cheeks ( sits next to jared )

Sandy Cheeks 'all okay

Jared Yeah.

Once they reach the high school

Jared Here we are.

Infroint of the school two flags fly on the pole

The flags

One was the United States flag and the second was the Texas State Flag

Cody Welp this is it

Jared Yep.

Sandy cheeks Don't worry if anyone bothers y'all just tell someone

Randy Cheeks Or just have sandy karate chop them

Sandy cheeks Randy

Randy Cheeks What you're good at karate.

Soon they enter the school

Cody ( enters the school )

Jared (Enters the school)

Voice ( in a locker ) help help get me out of here please

Jared My, oh my.

Voice Please get me out

Sandy cheeks ( opens up the locker )

The locker opens to reveal a young blue bird with glasses

Sandy cheeks Irving

Irving Beaks "Thank you sandy

Randy Cheeks The heck

Irving Beaks Football players

Irving Beaks (signs )

Sandy cheeks Don't worry I am here for y'all

Irving Beaks Thanks

Moff Irving Irving I got some help

All of a sudden Moff appears with a teacher yet he sees that Irving is free

Sandy" don't worry Moff I just took care of it.

Moff" oh well never mind then

The teacher just walked off and Moff just walked to Irving to comfort him.

Sandy cheeks Cody Jared this is Irving and Moff Irving and Moff this is Cody and Jared

Irving Beaks Oh um hello

Jared Hey, Irving and Moff. :)

Cody Hi

Irving Beaks Hey has any of you seen Miriam?

Sandy cheeks I havint seen her yet

Miriam née Page ( listening to )Rebel yell played by boom box boy .

Cody Would that be her

Irving Beaks" Yes

Irving Beaks Hey Miriam

Miriam née Page ( turns around ) hi irving

Irving Beaks Excuse me ( walks to his girlfriend )

Moff was just left alone

Sandy cheeks Well I am off to my first class bye

Cody Bye

Jared See ya, Sandy.

Randy Cheeks" Come on we better get to math

Randy Cheeks" Yo Irving you coming

Irving Beaks coming

Both Irving and Moff go off to math class.

Elsewhere with sandy

Sandys P. O. V. I didn't go to normal classes with my brother I usually had science first then math then physics then social studies then Chemistry then Biology then Lunch then P E then Art then English then geometry then Band then geography then French then Spanish then health class the finally History

Sandys P. O. V. The only time I am with my brother is P E and lunch

Teacher So class whats the chemistry for water?

Everyone ( raises there hand )

Sandy cheeks ( raises her hand )oh oh pick me please

Teacher Um yes sandy

Sandy cheeks" H20

Teacher Good job

Sandys P. O. V. Of course Science is my favorite well one of my favorites

Teacher Can anyone tell my what is cyanide?

Sandy cheeks (raises hand )

Teacher Yes sandy

Sandy cheeks cyanide is a chemical compound that contains the group C≡N. This group, known as the cyano group, consists of a carbon atom triple-bonded to a nitrogen atom. In inorganic cyanides, the cyanide group is present as the anion CN−.

Teacher Good job sandy

Sandy cheeks Its also what the Evil Nazis sometimes used to kill them selfs with as well as well the Jim Jones cult people

All of a sudden the bell rings

Sandys P. O. V. Now it was Math time and we were doing division

Teacher Okay class whats 10÷17 ?

Everyone ( raises there hands )

Sandy cheeks (raises her hand )

Teacher Yes sandy

Sandy cheeks 0.58823529411764

Teacher Okay what's 4÷5

Sandy cheeks ( raises hand )

Everyone ( raises there hands )

Teacher Donald

Donald 21

Teacher Inncorrect

Teacher Sandy

Sandy cheeks 0.8

Teacher Correct

Cuts to lunch time

Cody eating

Cody This food is not so bad

Jared" I agree! It actually isn't!

Sandy cheeks ( sits down )

Jared Oh! Hey, Sandy! :)

Sandy cheeks Hey ( puts her lunch on the table )

Jared How's everything going so far?

Sandy cheeks Fine weres randy

Cody With Irving and miriam

Sandy cheeks I Geuss its just us then

Jared Yeah.

Boom box guy sits next to jared sandy and Cody while listening to Take It on the Run by REO Speedwagon )

You take it on the run baby  
If that's the way you want it baby  
Then I don't want you around  
I don't believe it, not for a minute  
You're under the gun so you take it on the run

Cody Well there's boom box guy

Jared Yep.

Cody I love this song as well * listens while eating *

Jared (Listens while eating as well)

Boom box guy ( to Jared ) that Guns And Roses shirt you got on is so gnarly

Jared Well, thank you!

Boom box guy ( plays a guns and roses song on his boom box )

Jared Aw, yeah! :D (listens to the song while eating)

Cody ( eating )

Sandy cheeks ( eating )

Cody (drinks Pepsi ) you like rock sandy

Sandy cheeks Meh

Cody Okay then

Sandy cheeks I am more of a country girl

Jared Ah.

Sandy cheeks And here in Texas almost everyone listens to country

Boom box guy She's rigth

Jared

8mo ago

Yeah.

Boom box guy ( plays Yellow Rose of Texas by Waylon Jennings)

There's a yellow rose in Texas I'm going home to see

though other men have held her, her heart belongs to me

You've traveled down some dusty roads, slept out in the rain  
but this yellow rose is always here when you come home again

Jared There you go! :)

Cody Nice

Jared Yeah. :)

Later at gym class

Jared ( doing sit ups )

Sandy cheeks ( holding Jareds legs as he dose the sit ups )

Jared (Counts the sit ups) 1... 2... 3...

Sandy cheeks Y'all can do it I belive in you

Jared (Continues counting) 4... 5... 6...

Boom box guy ( playing The Final Countdown by Europe )

Jared (Listens to the song as he continues doing sit ups)

Soon Jared was done

Jared Whew! I finished! :D

Cody Good job

Jared Thank you. :)

Cody Your welcome

Jared :)

All of a sudden Cody sees someone

Cody just looked the girl with short auburn hair tied into a ponytail, light skin, and light green eyes. Her cheerleading uniform is yellow with a white stripe containing the school's initials and red trim. Her shoes are purple with white tips, and her socks are long and white with two red stripes at the top.

Cody ( stares at her )

Jared (Looks at Cody) Hmm?

Sandy cheeks Is he okay?

Jared I think he's seeing someone.

Cody * staring at the girl *

Jared (Looks at Cody again) I'll take that as a yes.

The Girl ( trips and falls )

Cody * gasp runs to the girl *

The Girl (Gets up) Ouch!

Cody Are you okay

The Girl Yeah. I'm sure I'm fine. Thank you for asking. :)

Cody Um hi

Sabrina Hey. :)

Cody My names Cody

Sabrina I love that name! My name is Sabrina. :)

Cody Thanks i moved her form ohio

Sabrina Oh!

Cody Yeah so I am new here

Sabrina Well, welcome to Texas, Cody! :)

Cody thanks :)

Sabrina You're welcome. :)

Cody Well I Geuss ill see you later

Sabrina See ya, Cody

Cody ( walks away

Sabrina (Talks to herself) I actually like him already. :)

Cody ( Walks back with sandy and Jared )

Jared Is she ok?

Cody Yeah

Jared Good. :)

Sandy cheeks Is it me or are y'all in love

Cody ( blushes ) what love what are you talking about

Jared (Looks at sandy)

Sandy cheeks Well you were staring at her and you were blushing you immediately ran to her when she fell

Cody Okay I am out

Sandy cheeks Wait P E is not over yet

( Bell rings )

Sandy cheeks Well now its over

JaredWell, looks like it's time for the next class.

Sandy cheeks Yep see y'all later

Jared See ya, sandy. (Walks to his next class)

Soon at sandys last class of the day

Teacher Okay class when did the titanic sink

Sandy cheeks (raises hand )

Teacher Yes sandy

Sandy cheeks April 15th 1912 in the Atlantic Ocean

Teacher Correct

Teacher Okay who can tell me when did Wright brothers flew

Sandy cheeks ( raises hand )

Teacher Yes sandy

Sandy cheeks December 17 1903 at Kitty Hawk North Carolina

Teacher Good

Sandy cheeks :)

After school

Cody ( waiting for sandy )

Jared (Waiting for sandy as well)

Cody Now that school is over ( snaps fingers and puts on his favorite shirt )

Jared Ooh! :D

Cody Yeah

Jared Yeah. :)

Sandy cheeks I am here

Cody There she is :)

Jared There you are, sandy! :)

Sandy cheeks Care to go home

Jared Yep. :)

Cody Yep

Sandy cheeks ( walks home )

Cody (walks home with sandy )

Jared ( walks home as well )

Sandys P. O. V. At the end of the day there was nothing better then walking home with you two new best freinds

Sandy cheeks ( holds Cody and Jareds hands and smiles )

Jared :)

Sandy cheeks :)

Cody :)

Both Cody Sandy and Jared walked home as they held hands

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Shows a cow beef chart

Sandys P. O. V. In America we eat 55 pounds of beef per year and then there's Texas

Shows Cody Sandy Randy and Jared sitting at the dinner table

Ma Cheeks So whos hungry I made my world famous smoked brisket the best brisket in Texas

Everyone Yay

Ma Cheeks * starts cutting up the brisket *

Cody Oohhh

Jared Ah!

Ma Cheeks I also got baked mac and cheese

Jared Ooh!

Ma Cheeks And corn muffins

Jared Oh!

Ma Cheeks Yep

Jared Yeah.

Pa cheeks I say honey you make the best brisket

Ma Cheeks Aww thanks honey

Pa cheeks * kisses his wife on the cheek *

Ma Cheeks * blushes * ;)

Ma Cheeks * starting giving people brisket *

Jared Thank you. :)

Cody Thanks

Sandy cheeks * starts eating the brisket *

Jared (Starts eating the brisket as well)

Randy Cheeks * start eating the brisket *

Cody * takes a bite of the brisket *

Once Cody takes a bite of the brisket he immediately falls in love

Cody * immediately falls in love *

Jared Looks like Cody loves it. :)

Cody" This is so good

Jared Yeah. :)

Cody * tries the mac and cheese and corn muffins as well * mmm

Jared" Yep. He does. :)

Cody * enjoying the brisket *

Cody I got to know the recipe

Jared" It sure is good! :)

Cody" Excuse me mrs cheeks whats in the brisket that makes it good

Ma Cheeks" Its a secret

Cody" Aw you can tell me

Ma Cheeks * remains quite *

And then all of a sudden

Ma Cheeks

8mo ago (Edited)

NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS

Cody * remains quite *

Cody Okay then

Sandys P. O. V. You think Mr Krabs was strict on keeping the Krabby Patty formula a secret My Ma was strict on keeping every recipe she had secret

Cody* continues eating *

Sandys P. O. V. Heck ma never even told me or randy the recipe

Later

Jared was playing Mario on the NES

Randy Cheeks go jared yes come on you can do it

Jared (Concentrates on his game) Almost There...

Irving Beaks" Thats it thats it

Jared" Almost got it...

All of a sudden Jared wins

Jared" Aced it! :D

Randy Cheeks" YES

Irving Beaks" YES.

Jared" WHOO HOO! :D

Sandy cheeks Nice one jared.

Jared" Thank you! :)

Cody" I gotta know that recipe.

Jared" Hmm...

Sandy cheeks" The brisket recipe ?

Cody" That brisket was so good I just have to know I gotta know the recipe

Randy Cheeks " Good luck Ma keeps all her recipes a secret heck she never told me or sandy the recipe

Cody * suprised *

Jared" Wow.

Cody" She never told you guys ?

Sandy cheeks" Nope.

Randy Cheeks" Nope.

Jared Whoa.

Irving Beaks Its not like parents can keep secrets from there children.

Irving Beaks I mean my parents never told me my about my pet hamster Harvey who died when I was 5

Sandy cheeks" When did you find out.

Irving Beaks * starts crying * Today. * runs away crying *

Moff" Irving come back

With that Moff got up and went to comfort his freind

Jared(Gasps) What?!

Cody" Well that was surprising.

Randy Cheeks And shocking.

Jared (Starts feeling sad for Irving) :(

Sandy cheeks ( starts feeling sad as well ) :(

Cody If you guys need me ill be at Block Buster

Sandy cheeks Whats block buster gonna do?

Cody Surley they got to have cooking videos

Cody And if blockbuster dosent help i can always look for cook books at Barnes & Noble or Borders

Jared Oh!

Cody Yep

Jared Yeah.

Cody Well wish me luck

Jared Good luck, Cody. :)

With that Cody walked out to find the perfect Brisket recipe

Cody ( walks away )

Music plays as Cody walks to were he needed to go

The song make my dream come true by Hall & Oates starts playing

Hall & Oates What I want, you've got

But it might be hard to handle  
Like the flame that burns the candle  
The candle feeds the flame yeah yeah  
What I got - full stock of thoughts and dreams that scatter  
And you pull them all together  
And how? I can't explain, oh yeah

Well well you (ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
You make my dreams come true

At block buster

Cody ( looking at videos )

All of a sudden Sabrina walks in

Sabrina (Walks in)

Sabrina sees cody

Sabrina (Sees cody and Gasps)

Sabrina Cody? :O

Cody Sabrina?

Sabrina" What brings you here? :D

Cody Just looking for cooking videos.

Sabrina Interesting! :D

Sabrina I was just gonna get a that Breakfast club movie if its still here

Cody Oh okay

Sabrina Yeah.

Cody I need to know the recipe to make perfect brisket

Sabrina Ooh! :)

Cody Yeah if feel like helping your free to

Sabrina I'll help you. :)

Cody ( starts looking )

Sabrina (Starts looking along with Cody)

Sandys P. O. V. Both Cody and Sabrina looked for an hour but then they just gave up

Cody ( gives up )

Sabrina Man. :(

Cody I Geuss well check Barnes and Nobel or at least Borders

Sabrina I guess so.

Boom box guy * listening to heavens a place on earth by Belinda Carlisle

Belinda Carlisle Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?

Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth

Cody Hi boom box guy.

Sabrina Oh! Hello there! :)

Boom box guy Sup dudes And lady

Sabrina Nothing much. We were just searching for a couple of videos.

Boom box guy Cool

Soon the two arrived at a book store

Sabrina Maybe this place will have it.

Cody Yeah its a book store they got to have cook books

Sabrina Yeah.

Cody * starts looking for cook books *

Sabrina (Starts looking as well)

After nearly an hour of looking

Cody ( sees something ) i think found something .

Sabrina What did you find?

Cody ( shows sabrina a Barbeque Cook Book )

Sabrina (Gasps) A cook book! :D

Cody Yep

Sabrina" Yeah

With that Cody reads the cook book

Cody Lets see ribs steak ah brisket ( begins reading )

Jared walks in

Jared (Walks in) Hey! You found a book! :D

Cody" Yep and I found a perfect brisket recipe

Jared Oh!

Cody" Yeah.

Jared" Yeah. :)

Cody" Lets see I need some cumin some brown sugar some smoked paprika some dried mustard some garlic powder and some freshly ground black pepper

Jared" Ah.

Cody" And for spraying I need apple juice and apple cider vinegar.

Jared Ah, ok.

Cody And I need One 8-to-9-pound brisket flat

Jared Of course. :)

Cody" Well wish me luck

Jared" Good luck, Cody. :) (pats him on the back, wishing him luck)

An hour of shopping later

Cody" There.

Cody After an hour of shopping.

Shows the brisket and the ingrediants together on the table

Cody What do you think jared i got the brown sugar the peperika that dried mustard cumin and more

Jared Nice! :)

Cody" Now starts I have to make a spice rub excuse me

Soon Cody got the brown sugar cumin peperika dried mustard and other spices together to make a spice rub

And Cody got the brisket and start rubbing the spices together while jared watches

Jared (Watches Cody)

After rubbing the spices Cody puts the brisket into a smoker

There it takes 24 hours to cook

Cody There we go! Now we have to wait for 24 hours and it will be done

Jared Yep! :) (then realizes how long) Wait. 24 hours?! :O

Cody" Yep

Jared I didn't expect it to cook that long! My goodness!

Cody" Yeah

Jared Yeah.

Sandy cheeks" That's how ma cooks her brisket she stays up all nigth cooking why did you think she was sleeping on the couch

Jared Ah.

For the next 24 Cody spent basting spritzing intending to the fire

24 hours later

Cody ( asleep next to the smoker )

Sabrina comes and she's sees Cody sleeping on the picnic table next to the smoker grill

Sabrina" Looks like someone's sleepy.

Irving Beaks" How long has he been there

Sabrina" Most likely a long time.

Moff" I'll say

Soon Jared have woken up sees Cody sleeping on the picnic table

Jared Looks like Cody fell asleep.

Sabrina" Yeah.

Irving Beaks" Yep.

With that Irving Beaks pokes Cody with a stick.

Cody * wakes up * AAHH UHHH what happend

Jared" You fell asleep.

Cody oh.

Sabrina" Yeah.

Sandy cheeks And I think the brisket is done.

Jared I'm sure it is by now.

Sabrina Oh! He was cooking a brisket?

Jared Yeah.

Sandy cheeks Yes.

Sabrina Ah!

Jared" He told me that it takes 24 hours for those things to cook.

Sabrina Oh, so that's why he was sleeping outside.

Jared Yeah. He was making sure it's just right.

Sabrina Yep.

Jared Yeah.

Sandy cheeks Yep he tried my moms brisket and that's what got him going

Jared Yep. Pretty much.

Sabrina Ah.

Cody opens the smoker to reveal

Cody Oh yeah

Jared That's it! :)

Sabrina Wow! :)

Sandy cheeks Oh wow can't wait to taste it.

Jared That looks incredible, Cody! :D

Sabrina I agree! :)

Cody took the brisket and wraps in tin foil and lets the meet rest

Cody Rest my darling rest

Jared I see.

After a minute of rest

Cody * cuts up some of the brisket *

Cody Here we go after 24 hours * starts taking bite into the brisket *

Cody * goes wide eyed and makes the same face hes had earlier *

Sabrina How is it, Cody?

Cody Tries some and see yourself

Jared Ok.

Sabrina Ok.

Jared and Sabrina grab a piece of the brisket and take a bite of their pieces and go wide eyed as well

Jared Oh... my... gosh.

Sabrina This is... delicious! :D

The brisket taste the same as Ma Cheeks

Jared" It's perfect in every single way! :D

Sabrina Agreed! :D

Cody It taste like Mrs cheeks brisket

Jared It does!

Cody * looks at the book * hhmmm

Jared Hmm...

Sandy cheeks ( eating some of the brisket )

Irving Beaks ( eating some of the brisket as well )

Sabrina (Enjoys her piece of the brisket)

Cody I think mrs cheeks migth have copied off of this book

Jared You think so?

Cody THAT

Puase

Sandys P. O. V. And Cody said something you should not say to anyone I will not tell you what he said that day was but needless to say it was disturbing now to continue the story

Un puases

Irving Beaks ( goes wide eye upon hearing what Cody says )

Moff" oh my

Sabrina whoa.

Jared (Speechless)

Sandy cheeks ( goes wide eye upon hearing what Cody says also )

Sandy cheeks Hey don't call my mom that.

Cody Sorry sorry everyone.

Sabrina It's ok. Accidents do happen

Jared Yeah.

Cody But I feel like she copied the recipe off of this book.

Jared That must mean... (Goes wide eyed)

Sandy cheeks What?

Jared It's from the same book.

Sandy cheeks * looks at the book *

Randy Cheeks * appears * hey everyone what y'all up to?

Jared (Wide eyed upon seeing Randy)

Randy Cheeks What

Jared Nothing.

Cody Tell him whats up Jared and what we just found up.

Jared (Turns to Cody) I don't think I should. We can get in some serious trouble for this. Remember?

Cody You don't have to tell him what i said tell him about the recipe

Jared We were just... making some food.

Cody Okay you big Sissy ill tell him

Jared What? Sissy? :O

Cody * to randy * apparently your mother might have copied the recipe from this book

Cody ( shows randy the book )

Randy Cheeks ( looks at the book )

Randy Cheeks" You mean my mom copied the recipe from this book.

Jared Yeah... pretty much...

Randy Cheeks THAT

Pauses again

Sandys P. O. V. And of course Randy said the same thing Cody said

Continues

Irving Beaks ( goes wide eyed )

Moff" why I never.

Sabrina Oh my.

Jared (Speechless again)

Sandy cheeks Randy I am surprised at you

Randy Cheeks Sorry sorry everyone

Jared It's ok. I was nervous to tell you. To say the least, Cody took care of it.

Sabrina Yeah.

Sandy cheeks" So what do we do do we confront her

Cody" Maby its best we keep this to ourselves

Everyone" Agreed

Jared" Yeah. That's what I would do. Btw, sorry about earlier, Cody. I was just scared. I guess you're right.

Cody" Its okay

Jared" You're right. I can be a sissy sometimes. :(

Irving Beaks" Oh my gosh just like me : D

Jared" Really? :O

Irving Beaks" Yes

Jared" (Sighs in relief, knowing he's not the only one)

Sandys P. O. V. We learned a lot that day Jared and Irving found out there both sissys Cody mange to get the recipe after all and even thought ma never told us we still found out about the recipe.

The end


	3. Chapter 3

Hi It was just another beautiful day

Ma Cheek * giving her kids breakfast * Okay kids eat up We got a big day ahead of us

Sandy cheeks Yes ma

Randy Cheeks Yes ma

All of a sudden the door bell rings

Pa cheeks I'll get it

Pa cheeks * goes to get the door *

The door opens to reveal a young squirrel who looks just like Sandy

Pa cheeks Rosy?

Rosy Cheeks Pa ;D

Pa cheeks Oh my gosh Honey Kids come over here rosy is back

Ma Cheeks What

Both Sandy and Randy get up to meet there sister

Sandys P. O. V. If y'all wondred what happend to Rosy and why she was mentioned in any of the storys I told you lately well

Sandys P. O. V. Well it was a long story

A week earlier

At Wal-Mart

Ma cheeks and her three kids were shopping

Ma Cheeks Okay kids go out and have fun mammas got some shopping to do

Sandy cheeks * goes off *

Rosy Cheek * goes off as well *

Randy Cheeks * goes off as well *

The three squirrel children when there own ways

In the tv aisle rosy looked at the Tvs

Rosy Cheeks Oh I love this show

Rosy Cheeks * watches the tv *

Sandys P. O. V. Little did shd know it was a Marathon and it didn't end until 10 in witch wal Mart closes And of course in 1988 wall Mart didn't have that have that 24 hour service like it dose now

Sandys P. O. V. And duss she got locked in

Back to pressent day

Ma Cheeks I am glad your okay ( hugs rosy in a tight embrace )

Soon Cody and Jared coming for a visit

Cody ( visiting )

Jared (Visiting)

Once they got there Cody knocks on the door

Cody ( knocks on the door )

After a few minutes Randy opens the door

Randy Cheeks ( opens the door )

Randy Cheeks ( sees cody and Jared ) oh hey guys

Jared Hey, Randy! :)

Randy Cheeks Hey guys there's someone you should meet

Cody Oh really?

Randy Cheeks Yeah come in

Randy Cheeks * lets them in *

Sandy cheeks Hey guys :)

Cody Hi Sandy :)

Jared Hey, Sandy! :)

Sandy cheeks Theres someone you should meet( shows jared and cody rosy ) guys this is rosy are sister rosy this is Cody and Jared.

Rosy Cheeks Howdy :)

Rosy Cheeks Nice to meet y'all :)

Jared Well, hello, Rosy! :)

Both Cody Jared and Rosie just smiled

At the school vending machines

A skunk named green was talking with cody about his problems

Glenn" I can never seem to find the perfect girl the problem is I stink like literally Cuase I am a skunk.

Cody" don't worry buddy if you want I can try and hook you up with soul mate

Glenn" really you mean it.

Cody" yes dude I'll help.

Glenn" oh thank you thanks.

All of a sudden Kratz slips and falls hard on the floor and he just groaned in pain.

Cody" oh my gosh Glenn are you okay?

Glenn" 5th time this week that happend.

Cody oh jeez.

Gleen" yeah.

Later to the arcade

There was a frog playing Pac man his name is James Swampton he's a is a green frog with a bright red back and a slightly freckled snout and he wore a Def Leppard shirt and he had portable walkmen cassette tape player with ear phones on so he could listen to his music.

James was playing Pac man on the arcade game cabinet with both Cody and Glenn watching him.

Cody hey James i need to talk to you james.

James" yes Cody what is it.

Cody" I am here cuase a freind hers is looking for a soul mate.

James just took a look at Glenn and he began to start thinking of a way to help him out.

Cody" so?

James" ill do it I have an idea.

Cuts to the food court at the mall where Cody James and Glenn are sitting around eating food there James spots a beutyful female skunk in line waiting for her food

Cody" gleen look I think I may have found a soul mate

Glenn" what where.

James" over there

The female skunk looked outstandingly beutyful she had Jheri Curls hairstyle with a pink sweater on and a jean jacket on as well as acid washed jeans and was carrying a Patricia Smith Moon Bag Clutch Purse Beige Needlepoint handbag

Glenn" oh my she's she's beutyful.

Cody" go talk to her man this is your chance.

Glenn" what if she sprays me or something.

Cody" she won't just go.

With that Glenn just got up and went to go to talk to the girl every step he took he was just getting closer and closer to his possible soul mate.

The girl began looking at him and she actually began to smile as if she has found her soul mate and she actually began to wave at him.

Unknown to Glenn the janitor was mopping the floor at it was slippery and he was walking towards the slippery wet floor and he didn't notice the wet floor sign as he was to busy looking at the girl.

All of a sudden took one step and he slips and lands real hard on the floor

Glenn AAAHHH OOFF

Everyone gasp

Cody oh no.

Elsewhere

Rosie just layer her bed sleeping peacefully Ma just looked at her Duagther

And then Ma just got into her Duagthers bed and she just held onto her Duagther not wanting to let go of her.

Ma" goodnight sweet heart.

And with that ma just kissed her Duagther on the forehead and she goes to sleep with her Duagther in her arms.

The End


End file.
